Antesala a la próxima liga
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ash está casi listo para emprender un nuevo viaje, y en ese momento se presenta Misty se presenta en su casa para hablarle de algo uy importante, pero de alguna manera una cosa lleva a la otra, y Ash y Misty se terminan dejando llevar. Oneshot con lemmon.


Hola nuevamente. En cumplimiento con una antigua petición (tengo otra por ahí que también cumpliré pronto), ahora hago (finalmente) un lemmon AshxMisty. Ya venía siendo hora, ¿no?

**Antesala a la próxima liga**

Ash Ketchum, joven entrenador originario de Pueblo Paleta, estaba haciendo los preparativos para emprender su próxima aventura, y su Pikachu descansaba sobre la cama, recargando energías para la primera batalla que les esperaba al iniciar ese nuevo camino.

─ Ash, ahorita me voy a hacer unas compras ─ avisa Delia, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación de su hijo ─. Dejé tu almuerzo sobre la mesa, para que sepas.

─ Lo sé. Muchas gracias, mamá.

─ Cualquier recado que me tengas después lo puedes dejar con el profesor Oak, que a Mr. Mime me lo llevo para que me ayude en las compras.

Ash asiente a las palabras de su madre, y tanto él como Pikachu se quedan solos en casa. Todavía faltaba un par de calcetines que faltaban por secar, pero eso era cuestión de unos pocos minutos. No había ninguna prisa para irse todavía, si de todos modos contaba con una semana para irse, según su boleto otorgado por el profesor Oak.

En todo caso se limita a revisar que estuviera al día con todas las cosas que iba a llevar. Hasta el momento todo bien, cuando Ash escucha que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pikachu estaba profundamente dormido en la cama, así que Ash tendría que bajar solo a ver de quién se trataba.

* * *

**Entrada**

─ ¡Un momento! ─ dice Ash al escuchar que nuevamente tocaban el timbre.

─ Vaya, ya era hora de que abrieras, Ash ─ saluda Misty, sorprendiendo un poco al mostaza ─ ¿Qué? ¿No esperabas mi visita? Espero que no sea eso, o me enojaré mucho.

─ No es eso... Es que estaba guardando mis cosas. Pronto emprenderé un nuevo viaje ─ responde Ash atravesando ambas manos en su defensa ─. En todo caso, es bueno verte ¿Qué te trae en esta ocasión?

─ Supe de ese viaje que tienes pensado comenzar, y por ello quise pasar por aquí, para verte ─ Misty se sonroja luego de decir aquello ─. Q-quiero decir, irás a una nueva región, lejos de aquí, y hace tiempo que no tenemos la oportunidad de hablar ni nada...

─ Ahora que lo dices, tienes muchísima razón ─ dice Ash un poco pensativo ─. En ese caso pasa. Pikachu está durmiendo en mi habitación, y mi mamá se fue con Mr. Mime a hacer las compras, por lo que casi podemos decir que estaba solo en casa.

Misty asiente automáticamente, aunque luego empieza a procesar lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Él estaba solo, y al llegar ella, ahora la cosa cambia al hecho de que los dos estaban solos. Ella ni siquiera había traído a sus pokemon, pues los dejó al cuidado de sus hermanas en Ciudad Cerulean. Cosas empiezan a pasar por su cabeza, cosas que la hacen sonrojarse bastante. Pero se sacude tales ideas. Ash no era esa clase de persona que se deja llevar por esos impulsos tan impropios, por lo que no tendría sentido hablarle de aquello.

─ ¿Quieres comer algo? ─ ofrece Ash ─ Mi madre no esperaba que fura a llegar nadie, así que no hizo más comida, por lo que en ese caso te puedo ofrecer de mi almuerzo.

─ No hace falta, Ash, que yo ya he comido hace poco ─ le responde Misty ruborizada ─. Puedes comer tranquilamente, que no me apetece.

Ash se encoge de hombros, y luego se prepara para comer. Ahora que había dejado de lado el preparar sus cosas, se daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz. Misty por su parte se queda mirando al chico, pensando nuevamente en lo que significaría decirle lo que sentía. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento se iría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y eso significaría más tiempo que ella retenga aquellos sentimientos guardados. No quería interferir en el camino del mostaza, pero tampoco sería correcto callar lo que siente. Era su oportunidad, la verdadera razón por la que había llegado.

─ A-Ash... ─ traga grueso antes de continuar ─ Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, antes de que te vayas...

─ ¿Sí?

─ Verás, por bastante tiempo he tenido... sentimientos encontrados...

─ No me digas que te gusta alguien.

─ Más que gustarme, me he enamorado, Ash ─ Misty se apretaba los nudillos, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para decirlo todo ─. Y ahora mismo, quiero aprovechar el momento para confesar mis sentimientos...

─ Entonces deberías decirle de una vez ─ le dice Ash con seriedad ─ ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas, cuando estás en tu oportunidad...?

─ No lo has captado, ¿verdad? ─ a Misty le temblaban los labios mientas continúa con lo que dice ─ Me refiero a que me gustas tú. Se nota que no eres bueno captando las indirectas... Pero en fin ─ de pronto baja la mirada, bastante apenada ─, eso era lo que quería decirte, y quise hacerlo ahora porque sé que estarás lejos un buen tiempo, y ya han sido bastantes las oportunidades que he dejado ir. No quiero seguir cometiendo ese mismo error. Ya no más.

─ Misty... ─ ahora es Ash el que empieza a ruborizarse ─ L-lo siento por no darme cuenta. Supongo que he dado muchísima importancia a mis viajes, jaja.

─ Eso se nota a leguas, tonto. El caso es que yo ya cumplí en decirte aquello. Ya no tengo ningún remordimiento para cuando inicies tu viaje. Sólo me queda desearte suerte, y que hagas buenos amigos en tu trayectoria, Ash Ketchum.

Era de suponer que eso era todo. Misty había cumplido el propósito de su visita, por lo que se podría retirar de allí tranquilamente. Pero Ash no quería que se fuera tan pronto, así que trata de darle alcance y le agarra una mano, pero en el proceso se tropieza con una de las sillas, lo que le hace trastabillar y termina cayendo junto a Misty. El resultado de dicha caída, por extraño que pareciese, es que Ash le baja accidentalmente el pantalón a Misty con una mano, llegando incluso a reventar los tirantes en el proceso, y la otra mano va directamente a los pechos de la pelinaranja. Para cuando Misty tiene la oportunidad de ver su propia situación, se pone más roja que un Octillery hervido.

─ ¡ASH MOSTAZA... no, quiero decir... ASH MAYONESA... demonios, así tampoco... ASH KETCHUM! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERME MANO DE ESA MANERA!?

─ ¡L-lo siento! ─ Ash se aleja rápidamente de Misty, arrastrándose un poco antes de levantarse ─ Fue un accidente, no pretendía hacer tan atrevido así de la nada...

Pero aquello no era todo todavía. Ash tenía una vista completa y directa de las bragas de Misty. Tenía que admitir que ese celeste le quedaba de maravilla, pero de inmediato voltea, temiendo conocer lo peor de la líder de tipo agua.

Misty por su parte se acomoda la ropa con apuro, aunque nada podía hacer por los tirantes en ese momento. Había sido en extremo vergonzoso que Ash la viese así en tales circunstancias. Estaba segura de haber hecho el total ridículo, y que Ash la vería como una chica fácil o desvergonzada, y a partir de allí le perdería el respeto y el aprecio. Eso era algo que no quería que se diese, y menos después de haberse dado el valor de confesarse. Para cuando se ropa está acomodada, finalmente se digna en ver a Ash, el cual todavía le daba la espaldas a medias, y fue ese "a medias" lo que suscita lo que ocurre a continuación: Misty baja la mirada por un momento, y por mera casualidad se encuentra con un bulto en los pantalones de Ash.

Aquello genera un cierto sentimiento de terror en Misty ¿Aquello era una erección? Si era una especie de broma, desde luego no era para nada graciosa. No, aquello se veía muy real, y a causa de eso le llamaba la atención. No era capaz de apartar la mirada de ese bulto ¡que encima palpita! La mente de Misty le estaba dando vueltas como loca. Claramente no estaba bien de la cabeza, para estar teniendo aquellas ideas. Era muy poca la noción que tenía de aquello, si hasta seguía sin comprender del todo la relación de aquello con la reproducción, ya sea humana o pokemon, pero sí sabía que aquello era producto de la vista que alcanzó a tener Ash de ella.

─ A-Ash... ─ estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes, eso era innegable ─ ¿T-te está doliendo?

─ Pues no... Terminé cayendo sobre ti, así que deberías preocuparte más sobre si saliste tú lastimada...

─ No es eso... M-me refiero... a-allí abajo...

El mensaje no era del todo claro, pero Ash había logrado captarlo pronto. Se dio cuenta que Misty descubrió su erección, lo cual lo ponía claramente en una situación bastante comprometedora. De inmediato se tapa con ambas manos, avergonzado a más no poder.

─ ¡N-no es lo que tú crees! ─ Ash retrocede un par de pasos, temiendo que Misty le fuera a pegar ─ Pasó solo. Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en...

─ No mientas, Ash. Esto pasó por lo que nos acaba de ocurrir ─ dice Misty, mitad como regaño, mitad pidiendo que Ash fuese sincero con ella ─. En parte puedo decir que es mi culpa, así que debería asumir la responsabilidad por ello.

Antes de que Ash fuera capaz de preguntarle a Misty de qué estaba hablando, la chica se le acerca y le baja el pantalón. No fue precisamente algo rápido, pero igual a Ash lo había tomado bastante desprevenido.

Misty fue capaz de vez, una vez que liberó el miembro de Ash, lo duro que se estaba poniendo. Y también resultaba ser grande para un chico como Ash. Misty en ese momento se siente intimidada, pues a su ver, esa cosa era enorme. No sabía qué hacer a continuación, pero de alguna manera las personas que tienen relaciones sexuales se las arreglan, ¿no? No era probable que fueran por allí a comentar sus dudas a cualquiera, y desde luego que ella tampoco lo haría. Tal vez tenía que seguir sus impulsos, y que su propio cuerpo se encargue del resto, o al menos ella pensaba que tenía que ser de esa manera. Como sea, Misty lleva tímidamente su mano hasta esa cosa, y apenas le hace un mínimo roce a la punta, Ash reacciona, cosa que a Misty se le hace algo exagerado.

─ ¡No me pegues esos sustos! Ni que le hubiera clavado las uñas.

─ N-no es que me doliera, Misty ─ le responde el mostaza sonrojado ─. Simplemente... es que no pude evitarlo. Por alguna razón está muy sensible.

Misty frunce el ceño, extrañada ante la respuesta dada por Ash. Era un dato curioso que nunca antes había escuchado, pero posiblemente le serviría para lidiar con el miembro del chico mientras veía la manera de hacerlo nuevamente pequeño. Decide llevar la mano un poco más abajo, a mitad de camino entre la punta y la base del pene. Ash consigue responder mejor en esta ocasión, así que Misty, ni corta ni perezosa, agarra el pene y lo empieza a mover hacia delante y hacia atrás. Se trata de algo que le sale de forma completamente natural, como si hubiera algo o alguien que le dijese que aquella era la mejor manera de empezar aquello. Levanta la vista percatándose de que Ash demostraba que aquello le estaba gustando.

─ ¿Cómo lo llevas, Ash? ─ pregunta ella con timidez.

─ Se siente mejor de lo que esperaba ─ responde Ash con la cara bastante roja.

Ese era precisamente el dato que Misty necesitaba, al menos por el momento. Sigue moviendo su mano, un poco más rápido que antes, y luego ve cómo va reaccionando el chico ante aquello. No había razón para detenerse, así que continúa, aunque eso va haciendo también efecto en ella. Sentía que su parte empezaba a picar y a humedecerse. Tenía unas ganas crecientes de llevar una mano allí, pero lo de Ash era prioritario, así que lo soporta durante un rato.

─ E-esto... ─ Misty tiene la impresión de que el pene de Ash se hacía más grande ─ ¿C-cómo es posible esto? ¿Cómo pueden un hombre y una mujer... con algo así de grande?

─ No me lo preguntes. Eso yo no lo sé ─ le responde Ash.

─ Mmmm... Nunca sabes nada que no sea sobre batallas pokemon. En fin, supongo que te lo puedo dejar pasar...

Un nuevo impulso surge en ella. Tenía ganas de llevar su boca hasta la punta de aquella cosa. No sabía qué podría pasar a raíz de ello, pero como Ash parecía disfrutarlo bastante, decide arriesgarse, lanzarse a aquella aventura desconocida. Comienza lamiendo la punta, logrando que Ash soltase un gemido de placer bastante claro. Eso hace que Misty no viera ningún problema en volverlo a intentar, así que sigue lamiendo hasta que se decide a meter aquel falo en su boca. No cabía todo, así que se limita a llegar hasta donde puede. Se notaba que a Ash le gustaba, no había razón para detenerse allí. Mueve adelante y atrás su boca, a la espera de que esa cosa cediera de una vez y se hiciera nuevamente pequeño, pero aquello no estaba pasando, lo cual sacaba un poco de quicio a Misty.

─ M-Misty... siento que algo va a salir ─ dice Ash, y Misty lo mira con duda y curiosidad ─. N-no sé qué sea... pero creo que va a salir... porque se siente muy bien lo que haces...

Eso confunde mucho a la líder de gimnasio ¿Algo que vaya a salir por sentirse bien? Eso no tenía pies ni cabeza. Tal vez tenía que ver con la erección de Ash, no lo sabía, pero igual no se podía detener. Ella misma se había dejado llevar hasta un punto en que simplemente no había vuelta atrás.

De pronto Ash sostiene la cabeza de Misty, sin dejar de emitir aquellos quejidos de placer incontrolable. Alza la mirada al techo en cuanto alcanza el clímax, y Misty siente que algo surge de la punta del pene del chico, inundando de forma intempestiva su boca.

Era la primera vez que probaba algo así, pero por su consistencia podía dar fe de que Ash no había orinado en su boca, sino que aquello era otra cosa que en poco o nada se le parecía. En cuanto Ash la suelta, ella retrocede, viendo que del pene surgía un extraño fluido de color blanco. Definitivamente no era orina, pero eso sólo le hace preguntarse qué era aquella cosa. Esta confundida, tenía curiosidad, pero sobre todo... sentía una tremenda excitación. Su coño le palpitaba con furiosa saña, y Misty no era capaz de soportarlo más, así que se quita su pantalón corto, se baja la ropa interior y acerca su sexo al rostro de Ash. Ya la bomba había sido detonada, y el cuerpo y las hormonas de Misty hablaban enteramente por ella.

─ ¿M-Misty?

─ Te hice un favor lamiendo esa cosa tuya, y ahora devuélveme el favor ─ dice ella con el sonrojo de su rostro completamente fuera de control.

Era una petición extraña, y no tenía ninguna noción a ciencia cierta de lo que tendría que hacer, pero Ash procede a hacer lo que Misty le indica y se dedica a lamer su raja. Se sentía suave de una manera bastante especial, y el olor era también bastante peculiar, pero eso no lo detiene. Misty se muerde un dedo para acallar sus propios gemidos, y es que ya desde el principio aquello demostraba sentirse demasiado bien como para simplemente pretender que no pasaba nada.

Ash, en el proceso de hacer lo que Misty le indicaba, termina introduciendo su lengua en su intimidad, primero de forma lenta y superficial, pero luego va más profundo y a un ritmo más acelerado, llegando tan hondo como la longitud de su lengua se lo permitía. Aquello le proporcionaba a Misty un placer que simplemente no podía negar ni disimular de ninguna manera. Lo gozaba al máximo, y eso le hace terminar viniéndose en la boca del chico. Tan intenso fue aquello que casi se casi en el momento, pero consigue sostenerse de una silla para evitar caerse. Jadeaba mucho para haber sido una exposición corta a las lamidas de Ash. Ahora veía el lado más placentero de la vida en pareja.

─ Increíble... Jamás pensé que... Y pensar que mis hermanas seguramente hacen eso con sus respectivos novios...

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Misty? ─ dice el chico confundido.

Misty voltea a ver a Ash, el cual todavía tenía su miembro expuesto, y resultaba que se había puesto grande y duro de nuevo. Una leve pero clarísima sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

─ Tú y yo no hemos terminado, Ash Ketchum.

Antes que el chico tuviera oportunidad de preguntar a Misty a qué se refería, ve que ella se quita toda la ropa. Se pone más rojo que antes. No entendía qué era lo que ella pretendía al hacer eso.

─ Ahora vamos a intentarlo un poco más, Ash. Creo que ya empiezo a captar el truco de esto.

─ ¿Tr-truco? ¿A que ref...?

─ Pika...

Ash y Misty se alarman al ver que Pikachu, casi sonámbulo por no despertar del todo y no dejar de bostezar, se va adentrando al comedor. Ambos humanos buscan con desesperación un escondite, pues no podían permitir que el pokemon eléctrico los descubriera así. Misty toma sus prendas, y juntos se precipitan hasta el jardín, aprovechando que no había nadie afuera, y así logran escapar de ser descubiertos. Pikachu abre el refrigerador, busca algo de comida pokemon empaquetada y se la lleva, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del refri. Pero no sale del comedor, sino que se acomoda sobre la mesa para, desde allí, empezar a comer. Ash ya veía la situación tan complicada en que él y Misty estaban metidos. Afortunadamente estaban en una zona del jardín que no podía ser vista por la gente de manera accidental, por lo que así al menos estarían a salvo. Misty también nota ese detalle, por lo que sigue en lo que había quedado, empezando por quitarle la camisa al chico, tomándolo desprevenido.

─ ¿Qué haces, Misty?

─ Quiero aprovechar que nadie nos puede ver, y que tenemos algo de tiempo comprado, para así hacer esto contigo ¿O qué ocurre? ─ Misty pone una pose tímida, estrechando sus hombros y juntando sus manos, dándole una imagen muy tierna y sensual ─ ¿Acaso no quieres hacer esto conmigo?

Ash traga grueso. Ya había sido bastante lo que había pasado en el comedor, como para que encima Misty lo excitase también allí. Su pene le palpitaba, gritándole órdenes a Ash para que se dejara de tonterías y aprovechase la oportunidad. También resultaba que Misty tenía toda la razón, por lo que también se quita la ropa. Ya estando los dos desnudos completamente. Misty se pone en cuatro patas, a la espera de lo que Ash estaba por hacer.

─ Ya no lo puedo aguantar más... Entra de una vez y hazme tuya... ¿Qué tienes para ser tan irresistible, Ash?

El chico no tenía idea de qué responderle, pero igual hace lo que ella le indica. En un principio no sabe en cuál agujero era por el que tenía que entrar, pero la mano de Misty le guía al lugar correcto, entrando así en su vagina. Se sentía apretado pero suave. Se estaba bastante a gusto su pene allí adentro, aunque Ash tiene que introducirlo un poco más, tal vez para ver qué tan profundo podía llegar, hasta que llega a un punto en que su camino, si bien no termina, parecía estar obstaculizado.

─ E-esto... Misty parece que hay algo dentro de ti.

─ Parece que sí... ─ Misty ya tenía en mente lo próximo que iba a decir, aunque realmente no era fácil para ella ─ T-trata de empujar un poco más... Algo me dice que podría ser doloroso, así que mejor hazlo de una vez, para que así no tenga que sufrir más de la cuenta.

Ash, temeroso ante las palabras de advertencia de Misty, respira hondo y empuja de una vez, terminando así de entrar. Misty abre completamente los ojos mientras se tapa la boca para no gritar. Sí que le había dolido, y Ash se asusta mucho cuando ve que en su pene había rastros de sangre. Tuvo la impresión de que se le había ido bien larga la mano.

─ Misty, estás sangrando. Creo que lo mejor sería que acabemos esto aquí ─ sugiere el chico, pero Misty no da muestras de haberlo escuchado ─ ¿M-Misty? ¿Estás todavía allí?

─ Sí estoy. Sólo intento respirar con calma para no gritar lo mucho que me dolió ─ le responde finalmente Misty ─. Pero esto ya se empieza a calmar. El dolor está bajando...

─ ¿Acaso tienes pensado que continuemos? ─ dice Ash entre asombrado y un poco asustado.

─ Lo que trato de decir es que esperemos un poco más a que se pase el dolor. No te muevas todavía.

Ash no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Misty misma tampoco veía demasiado sentido a aquello, pero al menos así podría esperar que se alivie el dolor sufrido. Afortunadamente no es mucho el tiempo que tienen que esperar, y Misty voltea a mirar a Ash y asiente para indicarle que proceda.

─ ¿Estás segura de esto, Misty? ¿Me aseguras que no te haré dañó si continúo?

─ Por alguna razón harían esto las parejas de vez en cuando, supongo. No creo que esta clase de cosas sean un mero masoquismo de las chicas ─ dice Misty ─. Yo espero que aquello sea cosa de una sola vez, aunque tal vez deba preguntarle a mis hermanas sobre ese detalle la próxima vez que las vea.

Aquella respuesta a Ash le parecía un tanto vaga, pero decide hacerle caso a su amiga y empieza a moverse, el efecto de placer resulta inmediato. Se sentía delirantemente bien ese frote que tenían ambos desde dentro de Misty. El dolor inicial ya no representaba ningún problema para Misty, al punto que ella misma también se mueve, dejándose llevar por los impulsos provocados por su éxtasis y placer crecientes.

Ash se sostiene de las caderas de Misty, llevando de ese modo el ritmo del momento. A Misty no le molestaba aquello en absoluto, y más bien dejaba hacer al mostaza. Misty se tapaba nuevamente la boca, en esta ocasión acallando sus gemidos que luchaban frenéticamente por salir y expresar por ella lo bien que se estaba sintiendo.

El pene de Ash era lo bastante largo como para tocar la entrada del útero de Misty, casi parecía como si dicha entrada y la punta de su pene se besaran brevemente en cada uno de aquellos contactos. Esto era exactamente lo que los cuerpos de ambos exigían, y ahora no podían parar, estaban perdiendo la cabeza ante la experiencia tan alucinante que estaban teniendo.

Sentir cómo las nalgas de Misty rebotaban repetidamente contra la pelvis de Ash lo excitaba más y más, aparte que le hace querer ir más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo. No podía creer que no supiera antes de una acción tan placentera físicamente como aquella. Quería seguir haciendo esto hasta el final.

Ash levanta una pierna de Misty por mero impulso. Puede notar que a Misty le había gustado ese sutil cambio, por lo que Ash sigue adelante como si nada. Sostiene firmemente el muslo de la chica mientras se sigue moviendo como si no hubiese un mañana, y así hasta que aquella sensación regresa, la isma que tuvo cuando Misty tenía su pene en la boca.

─ Esto es increible, Misty... No podré aguantar mucho más ─ dice en el tono más bajo que podía.

─ Ha... hazlo dentro... No importa ─ le responde ella con los ojos casi completamente en blanco ─. Yo también estoy sintiendo aquello, no pares...

No hacía ninguna falta que se detuviera. Ash sigue imparable con sus movimientos hasta que ambos alcanzan el clímax. Había sido increíble, por donde sea que se le mirase, y Ash termina sacando su miembro de Misty, ya incapaz de seguir con aquel demencial ritmo. Ambos se desploman sobre la hierba, respirando con pesadez mientras reordenan sus ideas y recuperan el pleno control sobre sus cuerpos.

Cuando ya estaban en un estado más normal, entran en consciencia de que habían hecho la misma cosa que los adultos hacían, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenían. Fue una completa ridiculez lo que los llevó a este punto, pero quedaba claro que se habían vuelto una pareja.

─ Parece... Diera la impresión de que ya estuviéramos casados, ¿no crees? ─ dice Misty un tanto divertida por la idea.

─ Sí, te doy toda la razón ahí ─ le responde Ash.

Ya no podían estar allí mucho más tiempo. Ese sitio podría ser un buen escondite, pero en algún momento Pikachu se preocuparía por la ausencia de Ash y saldría a buscarlo, así qeu mejor ambos se visten para pretender, en medida de sus posibilidades, que nada había pasado. Fue lo más oportuno, pues Pikachu seguía en el comedor cuando volvieron a entrar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ Nos retrasamos un día, pero no importa realmente. Todavía podemos llegar con tiempo de sobra ¿Cierto, Pikachu? ─ dice Ash, a lo que el pokemon en su hombro le responde animado ─ Muy bien, entonces vamos a una nueva aventura.

Ambos ya habían dejado Pueblo Paleta luego de una larga despedida de su madre y el profesor Oak, y estaban camino al punto desde donde irían a la próxima región, y a mitad de camino se aparece Misty, sorprendiendo un poco al mostaza.

─ ¡Ash! ¡Quieto ahí un momento, que me voy contigo!

─ ¿Misty? ¿No te habías regresado a Ciudad Cerulean?

─ Iba a hacerlo, pero después me dije "mejor lo acompaño. Será divertido", así que una vez más viajamos juntos ¿No te trae recuerdos?

─ Pues que no hacemos esto desde Johto, así que sí ha pasado tiempo ─ responde Ash divertido.

─ Además... como pareja que somos ya, no sería correcto dejarte solo por ahí. Necesitas mi compañía. Ya será para otra oportunidad que hable con mis hermanas sobre lo que te... dije ayer.

Ash se sonroja, sabiendo de inmediato lo que Misty había querido decir. Pikachu por su parte se muestra confundido. No entendía de qué estaban hablando esos dos humanos. Tal vez se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

**Fin**

* * *

De verdad esto debí hacerlo hace muchísimo tiempo. Claro, no es que esté en contra de shipear a Ash con otras chicas del anime o hasta de los videojuegos, pero mi predilecta es Misty, sin lugar a dudas. En fin, ojalá que les haya gustado esto, hay otras cosillas de Pokemon que subiré próximamente, así que espérenlo.

Hasta otra


End file.
